


The Obituary Of Gabriel Novak

by CaterinaL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, New Tags May Be Added, mentioned sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaterinaL/pseuds/CaterinaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first thing I'm posting on here and is not really a fic. This was an assignment given in my creative writing class that I have to rewrite for a digital portfolio, but, I am very proud of it and yes, I am still working on it. Please give me some feedback and let me know what you think! Keep in mind that this is MY story, and how I think he would've lived if he had been human, and the speech someone would give at his funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obituary Of Gabriel Novak

Gabriel Novak lived a pretty normal life. Except for his weirdly huge family. His family was made up of himself, his brothers: Cas, Michael, Balthazar, Raphael, and Lucifer, his sister Anna, his cousin, Alastair, and his parents, Charles (who everyone called Chuck)and Naomi, along with his husband Sam, and best friend Dean.

He was pretty young, regularly healthy, and had enough money to get by, seeing as he owned his own business. He got along pretty well with all of his siblings, surprisingly, and he he a good relationship with both of his parents. 

This is why his death was such a surprise to everyone. But before we get into that, lets remember the happy times of his life. Like his wedding day, or the day he opened his business. When he got into a fight with Michael over sweets. The day he graduated culinary school. There are so many great stories we could tell about Gabriel, so that's what we're going to do.

We are not to dwell in sadness because we know Gabriel would not want that. Especially considering how positive and joyful he always was. Or almost always.


End file.
